


The bakers gonna bake, bake, bake

by puppybusby



Series: 9 days of Christmas [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what to tag, Kira and Allison can't bake, Polyamory, Werewolf Allison, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she and Allison had done their duty as loyal and incredible girlfriends by gallantly offering to make the cake and thus saving Lydia a job.</p>
<p>She hadn't expected that the combined efforts of a kitsune and a werewolf would result in literal fire, but... The more you know, apparently.</p>
<p>(Or: Kira and Allison try to bake a cake and fail spectacularly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bakers gonna bake, bake, bake

**Author's Note:**

> This can totally be seen as an extension of my other allydira fics which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3934027) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5119709) Because i love these dorky losers so much 
> 
> WHAT EVEN IS THAT TITLE?? I hate naming fics guys please save me (I was also really shocked that this isn't the actual lyric???)

 

“Oh my God.”  
  
“Oh my God!”  
  
“Allison do something!”  
  
“Like what?!”   
  
“Get a fire extinguisher!”  
  
Allison froze mid step and stared at Kira. She gestured wildly around her. “Do you see a fire extinguisher _anywhere_ in this apartment?!”  
  
Kira looked from Allison to the quite literally flaming fruitcake sitting on the counter beside them.   
  
Lydia had given them one job. One. Job.  
  
Allison gave a resigned sigh. “Maybe if we just leave it, it'll just go out by itself.”  
  
“Or we could pour water on it?”  
  
“Good idea, great idea.” Allison nodded.   
  
Kira filled a glass with water and poured it over the cake, watching it sizzle out with a sad sounding noise. Both her and Allison frowned at the cake and Allison quietly reached over to open the window.   
  
“So, what time is the party?”  
  
Kira pulled out her phone and checked the time. “An hour.”  
  
Allison nodded. “And when will Lydia be home?”  
  
“Twenty minutes.”  
  
“Okay... So. I have a plan.”  
  
Kira looked expectantly at Allison and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I'll run to the store, like really run, and get a new cake. Meanwhile, you get rid of the evidence and clean the scene. We reunite before Lydia gets back and she will never know the truth.”  
  
“Uh-huh, and if she does?”  
  
“Kira, we're bot smoking hot. I'm sure we can figure out a way or twelve to distract her.”  
  


Kira nodded apprehensively, it was a good idea. Well, the closest thing to a good idea that either of them had. It wasn't that Lydia would be pissed that they went above and beyond burning a cake (truthfully she thinks Lydia might actually be impressed) it's just that they have a Christmas party to go to and Lydia always gets stressed out about these things so she and Allison had done their duty as loyal and incredible girlfriends by gallantly offering to make the cake and thus saving Lydia a job.  
  


She hadn't expected that the combined efforts of a kitsune and a werewolf would result in literal fire, but... The more you know, apparently.  
  
“Okay.” Kira nodded. “Run fast though.”  
  
Allison winked, surging forward to kiss her quickly. “You got it.” She grabbed the cake. “I'll go throw this in a dumpster on the way.”  
  
Kira checked the time again. “Lydia's home in fifteen minutes.”  
  
“Holy shit.” Allison span on her heel and dashed out of the house.

  
  
As soon as the door closed, Kira leapt into action. First, opening all of the windows and lighting as many of the scented candles as she could, it'll be sensory overload for Allison when she got back, but hopefully it'll cover up the smell of their failure.   
  
She made quick work of cleaning the counter from all of the flour and throwing away the empty packets. Kira found herself checking the time continuously, counting down the minutes until Lydia was due home.  
  
Five minutes before said time, Kira heard the front door open and close and she let out a relieved sigh. “Thank God you're back, I was beginning to get worr- oh no.” She muttered as she turned around, seeing Lydia stood in the doorway with a very puppy eyed Allison stood beside her.  
  
At least Allison was carrying a cake.   
  
“I ran into Lydia outside.” Allison mumbled, she frowned, nose wrinkling. “Why does it smell like... twenty different candles.”  
  
“It's more like twelve?” Kira replied.  
  
“Allison told me what happened.” Lydia said, setting her bag down and stepping to the side enough for Allison to move past and stand beside Kira. “How on earth did you two set fire to a cake?”  
  
“Through kisses and a severe misjudgement?” Allison asked.  
  
Kira nodded. “There were quite a few kisses.”  
  
Lydia sighed exasperatedly and shook her head. “You two are unbelievable.”  
  
Allison leant over to whisper in Kira's ear. “When I say so, take off your shirt, we'll surprise her.”  
  
“Allison I can hear you.”  
  
“Quick, Kira, take off your shirt!” Allison reached for her own, Kira threw a hand out to grab her wrist and still her.  
  
Lydia laughed. “God, you're both unbelievable and way too cute for your own goods.”  
  
“It is a curse.” Allison mumbled, throwing her arm over Kira's shoulder and nuzzling into her neck.   
  
“A huge curse.” Kira agreed. “Should we get ready for the party?”  
  
Lydia looked at the time. “We have to be there in half an hour. We can't really be late.”  
  
Silence fell on the three of them. Allison looked from Kira to Lydia and back to Kira, she cleared her throat.   
  
“So... Quickie?”  
  
Kira raised an eyebrow at Allison and didn't realise Lydia was approaching them until she had turned Kira's head to kiss her. She watched Lydia kiss Allison and then walk away in the direction of the bedroom.  
  


Allison and Kira were silent for a whole two seconds before Allison threw her head back and laughed.   
  
“Wait,” Kira frowned. “Was that a yes?”  
  
Allison pulled off her shirt and through it onto the counter, she grinned more when Kira's gaze immediately drifted down to her abs.  
  
“I told you, plenty of ways to cause a distraction.”  
  
Kira stared sceptically at Allison. “Did you set fire to the cake so we could have sex?”  
  
“Don't be ridiculous.” Allison replied, leaning in to kiss Kira and pulling away before Kira had a chance to deepen it. “And besides, we both know the cake fire was caused by both of us.”   
  
“True.”  
  
Allison grinned. “Race you to the bedroom, you heard Lyds, we can't be late.”  
  
  
  
They were late.   
  



End file.
